Angiogenesis, the formation of new blood vessels, occurs in the healthy body for healing wounds, for restoring blood flow to tissues after injury, and in certain other situations. In the absence of disease, the angiogenic process is normally tightly controlled by various positive and negative regulatory factors. Excessive angiogenesis is a factor in several pathological conditions. For example, abnormal neovascularization is a factor in various eye diseases, where it may result in hemorrhage and functional disorders of the eye, contributing to the loss of vision associated with retinopathy of prematurity, diabetic retinopathy, retinal vein occlusion, age-related macular degeneration, and other eye diseases (see, for example, Yoshida et al., 1999, Histol Histopathol. 14(4):1287-94). These conditions are leading causes of blindness (Aiello, 1997, Ophthalmic Res. 29(5):354-62). Excessive angiogenesis also plays a role in other disease conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis, and psoriasis. Furthermore, angiogenesis plays an important role in the growth and metastasis of tumors. Indeed several angiogenesis inhibitors are used clinically in the treatment of cancer. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new and improved angiogenesis inhibitors.